


Summoning and feeling safe

by raggedy_ginger



Series: Fists and fluff [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is really cute, F/M, Gen, Just go with the whole Cole thing, M/M, can be read as platonic or romantic, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: Cole is in danger and the Inquisitor feels it. And of course they're not going let their favourite spirit be harmed.Basically cute angsty fluff for Cole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Logic has no place in this fic.   
> Only fluff and love for fictional characters.

It was a tugging in my chest. Painful for a second as if someone had tugged a string connected to my heart. My breath stopped suddenly, hands were trembling. 

It hurt, it hurt. Why does it hurt?   
My muscles trembled as if put under immense strain, like holding up the sky. But it wasn't working, I was being crushed, killed, wounded.   
No not me. Not my pain, the realisation came to me amidst the confusion.   
Another pull on my heart had me stumbling forward. 

Help me. Help me. Help me.   
It wasn't me hurting. It was Cole.   
A sudden flash in my mind, pale hands bound, wrists raw. Glowing spires in a ring formation kept an aching body trapped. Familiar ruins lay beyond the Summoning stones. A brief glimpse of a familiar forest trail flickered in my mind, and the ruins that it led to. And Cole's faint voice, panicked and pleading.   
'Help me.'   
The pain abated but the connection remained as I hurriedly saddled and mounted my Hart and raced out of Skyhold, concern for my favourite spirit making me throw caution to the wind. 

I could hear the screams before I reached the crumbling building and see the harsh glow caused by the ritual. My heart pounded impossibly fast as I leapt off my mount and sprinted towards him.   
"Cole!" I roared in a panic as I finally caught sight of him, his thin frame hunched over in pain. And still the steady stream of pleas for help in mind never ceased.   
I drew my blades and attacked the spires with a single mindedness that allowed me to ignore the spells being shot at my body. Only when the last spire crumbled did I whirl around to deal with the mages who'd hurt Cole.   
"You!" I snarled as I advanced upon them."You worthless pathetic little mages know nothing of what you're doing." I smashed through the barrier of ice they cast and grabbed the nearest one's staff and snapped it over my knee. The other mage's staff soon followed and they cowered in front of me as I backed them into a corner.   
"It's just a demon! We summoned it to protect us from the wolves." They spluttered helplessly and my eyes narrowed into slits.   
"He's not a demon. He's a spirit named Cole and he's more human than you pathetic creatures are."   
"Please don't kill us. Please!" I bared my teeth in a feral smile at their begging.   
"I'm not going to kill you because it would hurt him. But I am going to leave you here and then the wolves shall decide your punishment." Their faces paled in the moment before I hit their temples with pommels of each blade. I tied them up quickly and hurried over to Cole, still rocking himself in the centre of the room. I approached him slowly and knelt in front of him.   
"Cole?" I whispered gently and took his hands in my own to keep him from scratching himself. His nails dug into my skin but I shook it off.   
"Hurts." He confessed hoarsely without looking up.   
"I'm going to take you back to Skyhold, alright?"He nodded mutely, although that could just be his fidgeting.   
I made to stand but his hands clenched mine tightly and he looked up at me with frantic grey eyes, his skin was even paler than usual and the bags under his eyes were like dark bruises that contrasted starkly to his complexion.   
My heart shrivelled at the sight and I quickly scooped his slight body into my arms. He whimpered quietly but hid his face against my chest and his hand gripped my bicep tightly.   
My Hart was perceptive enough to kneel to allow me to mount and still hold Cole and I gave her the reins, trusting her to lead us back to Skyhold while I comforted the spirit in my embrace.   
"Y/N..." He said under his breath occasionally and I would hold him tighter and murmur comforting words. When we got back to the castle I brushed off any inquiries and told Josephine to only bother me with urgent news otherwise I would disembowel someone. She had nodded knowingly while shooting concerned glances at Cole before reassuring me she would run interference on any matters.   
I smiled gratefully and made my way to my quarters, which were thankfully removed from the going ons of the castle.   
"Cole, I'm going to change out of my armour. I'm putting you on the bed alright?" I waited till I felt him nod against me before setting him down on the bed.   
I quickly stripped out of my armour and rejoined him on the bed, pulling a blanket over me and waiting as Cole instantly reattached himself to me before settling the blanket over us both. I breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around as he tucked his head into the crook of my neck and I started to play with his unruly white shock of hair.   
Slowly his breathing settled and his embrace loosened slightly as he started to feel safe again. I didn't say anything but hummed a wordless tune quietly to help calm him.   
There was a sudden collection of images from him again, these slower and less panicked than before.  
The first was the mages standing over him, their faces twisted and animalistic in his mind. Terror and pain clouded the memory.   
The next was of me, from his perspective, an avenging guardian. Sweeping into the scene with wicked fury and overwhelming concern for him. Hope and relief were palpable in this memory.   
The next was less of a memory and more of an impression.   
There was a brief glimpse of me simply sitting and talking to someone, it was impossible to know because the rest of the scene was blurry? Almost as if the viewer was only focused on me. I turned to catch sight of the onlooker and smiled.   
Gold, sunshine, warm, soft, gentle were the words that Cole thought of as I watched the memory.   
And then the feeling of hesitation I got from him through our link as he considered something. 

"Safe." He said out loud and I smiled and held him closer as I thought of happy things for him.


End file.
